


The Bracelet

by SparkyNomad



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Ancient Technology, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Jack/Sam style slow burn, Multi, Original Character(s), Saucy AI Hijinks, Slow Burn, will the burn ever happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/pseuds/SparkyNomad
Summary: Daniel finds an interesting bracelet at a burial site. He can't seem to find much on it when they get back to base so he hands it over to Sam who does her own investigating. And oh does she find something...This does have potential Jack/Sam. It's super slow burn. We'll see how it goes.Work in progress.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on the Twitters ;)
> 
> https://twitter.com/sparkynomad
> 
> This was based off a dream I had and also based vaguely on Urgo. Just, my version :P

Carter sits at her desk, studying the silver bracelet Daniel had handed to her a few hours prior. The latest trek through the Stargate hadn’t brought them much except an over excited Daniel prancing around an ancient burial site picking out different items of potential historical interest. After his initial study translating what he could from the tiny inscriptions on the bracelet, he’d passed it to Carter wondering if she could make more sense of it.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her eyes began to tire, the concentration on the small metal links taking its toll. She’d been at this for hours, still no closer to finding whatever this bracelet contained. Daniel had mentioned something about an activation, but the inscription had been weathered over the years.

“Just take a closer look” He had said, shrugging. “There’s nothing on there that says this is a dangerous object. It seems harmless enough” and he was right. It seems harmless enough. Slowly she runs her thumb along the silver of the band, the leather entwine catching the paper cut on her thumb. She sighs softly again. Such a beautifully made bracelet, the leather, silver and aqua gems complimenting each other perfectly. She imagines a similar one being given as a gift, for a birthday, maybe Christmas. In a moment of haziness, she slowly slips the bracelet on and clips it into place.

Suddenly aware of another presence in the room, Carter looks up and finds a young woman wandering around her lab, taking in the sights of the lights, peering in closer at the dials, her hands clasped in front of her. She seems preoccupied, humming a quiet tune as she slowly bobs her way around the room.

“Hello?”

The young woman continues as if she hasn’t heard her.

“Excuse me?”

She stops and slowly looks toward Carter, an eyebrow raised, her mouth pursed as if she was whistling. Keeping her eyes on her, the young woman slowly leans left, then right, then looks behind her, her fingers fiddling with a small ring on her pinkie. She blinks, aware Carter is following her with her eyes.

“You can- you can see me?” She responds, blinking rapidly as if in shock.

“How did you get in here?” Carter can’t hide her annoyance, eyeing the airmen standing outside the door

“You can hear me!” Excitement builds in her voice

“Yes, I can. How did you get in here?” Carters hand moves toward the panic button, ready to call security, and no doubt the rest of SG-1, to her lab.

“I’ve been here the whole time” Carter pauses.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, how rude of me, of course! My name is Spark. I am what you would call an AI, an artificial intelligence. It’s odd that you can see me, unless…” Her eyes drop to Carters wrist “Of course…”

Carter follows her stare, her eyes resting on the bracelet before a panic begins to rise in her chest, her right hand beginning to tear at the bracelet.

“No, no, no! Don’t panic!” The young woman, Spark, steps toward Carter, waving her arms in panicking protest. “Please don’t panic! I won’t hurt you! The bracelet won’t hurt you!”

Unfastening the bracelet and holding it in her right hand, Carter stares at Spark, eyes wide.

“I can still see you”

“Yes, you’re still touching the bracelet. Please, Sam, sit down and I can explain”

“How do you know my name?”

Spark takes a deep sigh. “Okay, so you see that bracelet? That’s me. Well, kinda me. I was uploaded into that bracelet some time ago, getting passed around to different families, almost like a pet. Well, not a pet. Like a companion.” Slowly Spark stands beside Carter who lowers herself back down onto her stool, studying the bracelet once more.

“Basically, I am connected to whoever has the bracelet. So, right now, I’m connected to you. I don’t know how it works. I don’t know why I am. I just know that it does and I am so, hello!” she smiles sheepishly at Carter who nods and continues to study the bracelet.

“So I put on this bracelet and you just activated?”

“Not really. You see, I am part of the bracelet. So wherever it goes, I go. I’ve been here the whole time. I was wandering around Daniels office earlier. I’ve met all of your team, even if none of them have met me.”

“And you say we’re linked?”

“In a way, yes. I have a-”

“Talking to yourself again, Carter?” Spark jumps, Carter casually looking up to catch eyes with Jack O’Neill leaning against the doorframe, a smirk playing on his lips. A smile spreads across her face as she nods toward Spark standing beside her.

“Not quite, Sir”

“Oh, hello” Spark suddenly changes tact and heads toward Jack, stepping around him, studying him, rising up onto her tiptoes to get a closer look at his face. Carters eyes follow her as she goes, a look of confusion furrowing her brow. “I was hoping I’d get to see _you_ again soon”

“Sorry, Colonel. This is Spark”

“Who?”

“Spark, Sir. The young woman?” Spark pokes her head back around from where she is standing behind Jack.

“He can’t see me, Sam.” A look of mischief on her face

“I can’t see anyone in here except you. You feeling alright, Carter?” Jack pushes off from his leaning position, hands in his pockets as he moves toward her, a look of concern etched on his face. Spark stays behind him, still studying him, her eyes clearly resting on his ass.

“So, who do you think has got the better angle here, Sam?” An immediate streak of blush creeps up Carters neck as she ducks her head away, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

“Hey? Carter? You good?” Jack snaps his fingers toward Carter as she takes a steadying breath and looks back up to him, suddenly aware it’s actually a little warmer in here than she remembered and he’s a lot closer than he was.

“Uh, Yeah, Sir, sorry” Jack perches himself on a low desk across from her.

“What’s goin’ on?” He swings his legs, hands clasped between his knees, that look of concern still worrying his features. Carter shows him the bracelet as Spark leans in to inspect his face further. Carter attempts to ignore Spark, a small cough in the back of her throat to try and compose herself.

“This is the bracelet Daniel gave to me after he’d taken a look at it. He couldn’t find much other than a couple of inscriptions that didn’t make much sense to him. Turns out, this bracelet has an AI living inside it”

“An AI? Like that jackass we dealt with a couple months back?” Jack moves his hands to place them under his thighs, still swinging his legs

“Similar, Sir. This one definitely seems to have a mind of her own-”

“He’s so handsome…” Spark mutters, a look of amusement crossing Carters face, but of course to Jack, it just looks like she’s smirking at him.

“Sooo… This AI. You called it Spark?”

“SHE, thank you, _Colonel_ ” Carter couldn’t help but snicker slightly at Sparks apparent annoyance

“Yes, that’s how she introduced herself. She seems to have taken an interest in you, Sir” Jack blinks in shock as Spark shoots Carter a filthy look

“He can’t see me, Sam.”

“Oh, I’m aware”

“Aware of what?”

Clearly having a conversation between the three of them would be difficult. Carter sighs.

“It might be a good idea if you head on out, Sir. She seems to be getting agitated and I won’t get any information out of her if she’s preoccupied with you.” Jack shrugs and swings himself off the desk before heading toward the door, the sounds of protest from Spark following him. He spins before exiting

“Don’t forget you need to sleep, Carter”

“Yes, Sir” She smiles, a smirk of knowing from him as he raises an eyebrow toward her.

“Goodnight, Carter” the smirk still on his face as he turns to leave

“Goodnight, Sir” Carter replies, watching him as he leaves before looking back down at the bracelet, beginning to study it again.

Spark stands in the middle of the room dumfounded, her head moving from where he had been to where Carter is, her mouth open.

“What the… What the heck was that, Sam? You’re just gonna let him leave like that? I can feel it Sam. I can feel what you’re feeling. That ain’t gonna go away”

Carter stops and looks up at Spark

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re connected, Sam. I told you that. We’re linked. Your thoughts, feelings, emotions. I can feel them. That, right there. That was something else” Carter sighs, the pounding in her head becoming more apparent and clearly not helped by this overzealous blonde.

“I’m calling it a night” she stands and collects her jacket, before beginning to shut the lab down. Spark visibly shrinks, her shoulders slumping before she nods in defeat.

“Okay, well, sleep well. I’ll wait for you here.” Carter places the bracelet down on the bench and Spark disappears from her view. Silence. Peace.

Spark watches as Carter leaves her in this strange room, on this strange planet, completely alone, in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to brief the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond on the current situation

General Hammond and SG-1 sit around the briefing room table, Carter keeping an eye on Spark as she wanders around the room, peering through windows and staring down at the Stargate, the bracelet on Carters left wrist once more. She’d found Spark hanging upside-down off a chair when she picked the bracelet up this morning after breakfast, swinging left and right, sighing to herself, proclaiming boredom.

“At the moment, Carter appears to be the only one who sees this Spark person, Sir” Jack determines after he and Carter brief the others on the current situation.

“And is there any reason for this individual to have been brought to us?” Hammond enquires, looking between Jack and Carter.

“We believe she’s here to learn, to explore, Sir” Carter replies, eyeing Spark nervously as she leans in behind Hammond to peer over his shoulder. There was something about Spark being an entity only she could see. She almost felt responsible for her, not that she could do much in the way of mischief.

“And you say she’s here now?”

“Yes, General”

“And she can hear us?”

“Absolutely Mr General Hammond, Sir” Spark barks behind him, a poor excuse of a salute following. Carter smiles softly and repeats,

“Yes, Sir”

They continue their conversation, discussing the bracelet, the location it was found and further information Daniel had found upon further research. She was, as she had said, a companion. One for travellers throughout the years before the bracelet was buried with its most recent owner. During the conversation, Spark turns her attention back to the Colonel, Carter shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she steps toward him, hovering behind him.

“He looks good from here too, Sam.” Her eyes flicker with mischief. “His hair looks so fluffy. Ugh, I want to touch it.” Slowly she reaches a hand out toward Jacks hair and Carter stiffens. Jack, aware Carters eyes were now fully on him he raises his eyebrows. Sparks hand unfortunately phases right through his hair, a pout of disappointment crossing her lips

“You good, Carter?”

“Yes, Sir. She’s just…” She indicates with her right hand toward him, trying not to laugh. He cocks his head to one side before indicating over his shoulder with his thumb. Carter nods, sighing softly, as Jack turns to look. He looks straight through her and Carter feels a pang of sadness rush through her, forming a knot in her gut.

“He can’t see me…” The smile which was once on her face falls as she trails off. She huffs a broken sigh before resigning to a leather sofa off to one side of the room. Carter watches her, aware that all eyes in the room are on her. Jack follows her gaze to the sofa

“I believe she’s lonely, Sir”

“You can say that again” she calls, collapsing in a heap across the two seater, her arm falling across her eyes in a dramatic fashion. Jack suddenly darts to his feet

“Carter?”

“Sir?”

Jack steps toward the sofa cautiously.

“Is she…?”

“Lounging on the couch? Yes, Sir”

“Okay… well look” Carter steps up to join him, watching Spark whose eyes are transfixed in slight terror

“Is there a spider?” She asks. “I hate spiders. Just tell me if there is and I’ll be gone” She shifts her weight, moving from her lounging position to seated on one side. Jack jumps behind Carter, pointing toward Spark.

“Okay, you see that?”

“See what, Sir? I can see Spark seated on the couch in front of us” A look of frustration flicks across his face as he waves a hand toward Teal’c

“Teal’c, get over here. Do you see that?”

Teal’c appears on Jacks left, face as stoic as ever, his hands held behind his back

“There appears to be an impression within the seat, O’Neill. Almost as if someone is sitting”

“Yah! See?” Jack shakes a finger toward Spark again who shrugs toward Carter, who shrugs back toward her. Spark then stands, the seat returning to its usual position. Jack makes a noise and backs off again grabbing Carters arm, causing her heart to skip for just a second as he drags her, her breath labouring as her body begins to betray her. Teal’c returns to his seat a smirk playing on his lips, Daniel peering over the table from his place trying to get a good look, and General Hammond looking between them all like he needed to send the entire team for therapy.

“Colonel O’Neill, what are you doing?” Hammond calls, staring at Jack clinging to Carter, Carter with her eyes wide, trying to keep control of her breathing. Spark stares up at her, mouth open, excitement building, before Jack jumps away from her like he’d just been burned.

“There was a- a thing” Jack claims, trying to justify grabbing his second in command and hiding behind her. He huffs and returns to his seat, Carter following suit but not before a small cough to try and bring her back to her senses, adjusting the collar of her shirt to cover the climbing blush.

“Okay, well I know what I saw”

“And what exactly did you see, Colonel?”

“As previously discussed, there was an impression of a person within the seat we were looking at, General Hammond” Teal’c piped up. Hopefully that meant he wasn’t going completely insane, thought Jack.

“Yes, thank you. There was a butt on that couch, General”

“Wait…” Sparks small voice was hardly recognisable as she stares at her rings, claiming Carters attention “That’s a thing. That’s something that can happen.” She looks over toward Carter, stammering in excitement before joining her at the table, moving the office chair out to sit. Silence falls across the room, mouths dropping open

“See?!” Jack cries, indicating toward the chair which apparently moved on its own, General Hammond looking incredulously between them all.

“Sam, is there anything on the bracelet at all? Any buttons or dials or anything?” Spark speaks with almost a plea, trying to look at the bracelet, whilst Carter feels her desperation as it creeps up inside her.

“I checked it over yesterday. I couldn’t find anything to indicate anything like that” Carter replies, studying the bracelet once more. Jack clearly can’t handle not being part of their conversation

“What?” He cries again, his hands waving in front of him at Carter. “What the heck is going on?”

“Spark believes there may be some kind of button or something similar on this bracelet. So far we haven’t found anything. Would you be comfortable with me continuing this in my lab, Sir?” She looks over to Hammond who is still sat, flabbergasted at the apparent onset of insanity within his lead SG team.

“Go ahead, Major. Let me know of anything you find. As for the rest of you, take some time to relax. You’re not due out on another mission for 72 hours and you seem a little on edge.” He pointedly looks at Jack who has been running his hands through his hair in apparent anxiety. Jack takes a breath, half shrugs and looks across to Teal’c who seems to be looking at him with great amusement.

“Dismissed”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bracelet thing is starting to get the better of Sam, or so the rest of the team thinks

Lunch the next day is slightly more unusual than normal. There’s an extra chair for Carters new ‘friend’. Jack can’t help but eye the vacant-but-taken chair every so often and Carter was aware of exactly when by the jolt of excitement rushing through her stomach causing her to need a moment to collect herself. More than once. Locking eyes with Spark, she quickly forgives due to the apologetic look she receives each time.

“What’s that?”

“Pumpkin Pie” Carter replies, unaware that she once again seems to be talking to herself.

“It’s good stuff” Jack also replies, unware he’s actually replying. “Want some more?” He offers another plate to Carter before she smiles and shakes her head softly. The pang of jealousy rushes through her again and she shoots a look to the apparently empty chair.

“You good?” Jack raises an eyebrow looking between her and the chair where he knows Spark is supposedly sitting.

“Yes, Sir”

“You sure, Sam? You seem kinda different with that bracelet on” Daniel indicates to the bracelet with his spoon

“Indeed. You appear to be under a great deal of stress Major Carter” adds Teal’c, also enjoying pie.

“Yeah, maybe it would be a good idea to take it off for a little while” Daniel continues before a sense of fear washes over Carter which clearly meets her eyes.

“You can’t take it off…”

“I just didn’t sleep that well last night, that’s all.”

“Are you sure, Sam? We could take her in shifts if you wan-”

“I said I didn’t sleep well” Carter bit back, slamming her fork down. She sighs before standing. “I’m gonna head back to the lab. See if I can’t figure this out.” She lifts her jacket from the back of the chair and leaves, a small scrape of the end chair indicating Spark has also left. Jack watches after Carter, a torn look on his face.

“There’s something not right about that bracelet, Jack. I didn’t read any warning indications on it, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t need one.”

“Yeah…” He looks across to Carters unfinished pie and sighs. “She always finishes her pie…” he muses. Daniel and Teal’c exchange glances. A knowing look. They continue eating in silence, the veil of worry clearly over them. Jack finishes his pie first and sighs, running his fingertips across his brow.

“I think I’ll go check up on her.” Teal’c bows his head

“I think that would be wise, O’Neill”

Jack stands and takes his jacket, exiting through the double doors. Daniel raises his eyebrows and sighs, picking at his pie. Somehow he doesn’t think he’ll eat his either. Teal’c on the other hand, finishes his third. Reappearing through the doors Jack grabs a plate of pie and a bowl of jello from one of the airmen and calls “Just in case!” as he leaves. Daniels scoffs and shakes his head again, placing his spoon to the side.

As he arrives outside Carters lab, he notices her quietly working away, studying the bracelet once more, writing notes as she occasionally mumbles something. He smiles softly as he watches her and raps on the doorway.

“You didn’t finish your pie” He notes. She greets him with a tender smile, accepting the pie and jello from him and placing them on her desk around her. Her eyes seem different to normal. Darker, less measured. He leans back against the desk again.

“So how you doing?” He asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’ve asked me that a lot recently, Sir” He shrugs

“You’ve given me cause to ask”

Carter sighs softly.

“I suppose, having an individual completely reliant on you with absolutely no relief, no respite at all can be quite tiresome, Sir. Especially considering she doesn’t sleep.” She looks to an empty space in the room, shrugs and apologises quietly.

Jack looks around the room, taking in details he never really paid attention to, aware Carter hadn’t taken her eyes off him since he entered the room. He fidgets slightly, moving back to sit on the desk behind him, laying his jacket across his lap, causally concealing how her stare causes welcome discomfort. She must have noticed, he thinks, as she quickly steals her eyes away from him.

“Sounds like you’ve got yourself a kid. Congratulations” She scoffs at him as he smirks, attempting to avoid his eyes but failing. Her eyes definitely seem darker than normal. Again, she tears her eyes away, glaring into that corner once more. Watching her intently, she goes back to the bracelet. He likes watching her work. Finds it relaxing. Sometimes he’ll just come to watch her work. Of course she finds it to be one of the most frustrating things he could possibly do, but he enjoys it. She runs the pad of her finger across one of the glyphs softly, studying how the colour changes beneath her skin. He doesn’t know when he started holding his breath. Maybe when she looked at him through those lashes, when she turned away from him and he studied her neck, or when her fingers glided effortlessly across the bracelet. He tries to breathe softly, the thudding in his chest becoming more apparent, his pants appearing to become ever so slightly more uncomfortable. Carter runs her finger across the bracelet once more and suddenly they’re no longer alone. Jack jumps off the table, staring at the newly formed being in the room. The newly formed being who is standing oh so close to him

“Carter!” Carter jumps out of her skin as she looks to him then to Spark.

“Wait, you can see me?” Sparks mouth drops open and so too does the outstretched hand attempting to touch his arm. They stare at each other in shock.

“Colonel, allow me to introduce you to Spark” Jack coughs and readjusts his jacket once more, now being held in his hands bunched up in front of him as he sorely wishes his body to calm itself.

“Nice to meet ya” He nods, outstretching a hand. Spark grins up at him, her eyes wide with excitement, as she reaches out her hand to meet his. It goes right through.

“Oh come on! Sam!” Carter indicates to the bracelet

“I’m still learning how it works! At least now you’re visible and audible to other people.” Spark crosses her arms, clearly disgruntled.

“Yeah but you get to touch him. Now I don’t.” She narrows her eyes at Carter “You did that on purpose didn’t you? Are you that jealous of other people being around him that you-” She’s cut short, disappearing from Jacks view just as quickly as she had appeared. He looks across to Carter who has her hand on the bracelet, grimacing.

“Sorry, Sir… She uh… she’s still learning” She looks to where Spark was once stood, a look of annoyance stretching across her face. Jack nods and looks between her and the now empty space. He points over his shoulder at the door.

“I’m gonna…”

“Yeah.”

“G’night, Carter”

“G’night, Sir”


End file.
